Really Kensi?
by Hoosier65
Summary: Begins with the first time they met- - -or is it. Another one of my nightmares that I liked Rating due to some language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is my next one. Assume Deeks/Kensi met when homeless and became friends ****only****-he was more protector, big brother. They were pulled apart (details in story) and met up in a rather different yet the same way. There won't be warm fuzzies early but they will get there (probably- -lol) have faith, the same as we have in the writers of NCISLA.**

Deeks had been undercover as John Tulley working on a drug dealing case and trying to get to the top dog. He

felt he was almost there. He had heard rumors one of the group (all ex or current marines) was gone, possibly dead.

While training at the gym he was called over by the head of the MMA group (Deeks #1 suspect for leader of the pack)

and introduced to the dead marines' girl friend (rumors confirmed). He almost lost it, Kensi/Sunshine. It was all he could

do not to give her away. Is she undercover, change her name, on the run, what? All this went thru his mind (and hers

when he was introduced as someone named Tulley).

Later Kensi and G. Callen, the senior field agent/team leader at NCIS were at the home of the murdered marine.

She was rummaging thru his computer and living room and G was in the kitchen. They heard someone come in. Kensi

waited and G went out a window and around to have the junior agent and little sisters back. After some obvious

'cover keeping' talk Deeks aka Tulley went into the kitchen. Kensi noticed the gun as he turned and told G quietly on

the com. Deeks saw the open window and wondered as he was sure it was closed that morning. When he came back in

Kensi had her weapon aimed at him and yelled "freeze, federal agents, hands up". Deeks tried to say something but she

said shut up, then repeated his rights and telling him he was under arrest for murder and to put his hands on the wall

and spread em. G came in and searched him. Deeks kept trying to talk but they kept shutting him up. He was now doing

a slow burn. They told him to turn around. As he did he said "Listen Sunshine as G put a pistol up side his head knocking

him out. A quick search of his billfold produced nothing important past the normal id and some money (his LAPD id was

in a special pocket that could only be found if you knew where to look),

When they got Deeks back to the boat shed they put him in the room for questioning and woke him up. When

he awoke he was facing her. Again he tried to speak, she said listen up and asked if he gave up his right to a lawyer. He

chuckled since he was a member of the bar, although he hadn't practiced in 3 years. His thoughts were of the 7 years

since he had last seen her. She looked amazing, just like he pictured her. Her speaking finally brought him back as she

said, "When ballistics confirm your weapon as the one that was used you will go up for murder of a marine. Do you want

to tell your side NOW?" He shook his head and said only "I want to see your boss, the head of ops or whatever you call

him or her. Past that stick it!" He was now in full boil. These feds riding rough shot again. NCIS did not have a good

opinion of LAPD or them of NCIS. Deeks finally put the cuffs on the table and said "I have a key so". At that point a big

African-American bolted in, grabbed Deeks by the shirt with both hands, pulled him up and pinned him against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2-the backstory

**HOPE TO CLOSE IN 3 OR 4 CHAPTERS-MOST. WILL BE TIMES WHEN I JUMP AHEAD A WEEK OR A MONTH-WILL SHOW**

Sam reached for cuffs, Deeks took Sam's thumb, twisted, stepped thru and around to pin Sam's arm behind

him. He said "I can now arrest two of you for assaulting a police officer and I'll throw her in just for fun." The three

agents froze," LAPD" G muttered "What?, Kens did you give him a chance to identify himself?" She stood silent, still

stunned by what she just heard. Hetti walked in and said "Agents, outside now. Mr. Deeks, I apologize on behalf of NCIS.

We just broke your alias and talked to Lt. Bates, or rather he yelled at me, the cheeky bastard." "Fine, just give me my 9

and I'm outta here" Deeks growled and walked out. Hetti followed and said "Lt. Bates ordered you explain what you are

working on and if it fits our investigation so please have a seat. Agent Blye his weapon please."

Deeks agreed and said "I have been under for 3 plus weeks tracking drugs thru the system. The people at the

gym are running this. I'm down to 2 suspects. Yesterday I picked up that one of the men was missing-my roommate-

also your dead marine. That means that the head of the ring is the main guy at the gym. He was their first sergeant when

they were active duty." Now I can set the trap and arrest him in 2-3 days. I will stay out of your way but you gotta

do the same." "Not a chance" said G. Hetti barked at him to shut up and promised Deeks they woul try to avoid him. 3

Days later Lt. Bates advised Hetti they had taken the kingpin down and were out. The next day Kensi got a text from

Deeks "boat shed 1 hour, bring your Neanderthals with you and **REALLY KENSI** cuffing me?" During those 3 days, Kensi

had dug into Deeks background starting that day nearly 11 years ago (they were 13 & 15). She and Deeks were living on

the streets. He was her protector. He gave the cops info on a drive by. The gang figured out who snitched and came

for him. 3 bangers caught up to them and told them in great detail what they were going to do to Kensi and make

Deeks watch. Then they would start on him. Deeks threw himself at them and yelled "Run Sunshine and don't stop till

your safe." She hadn't seen him since. She picked up his file: (_bullet point form as is a recap of his time since then) _

-hospital stay-4 months (gang beating)/ 2 broken ribs/1 broken arm/3 broken fingers/ concussion/ severe beating

-foster care/graduated hi school in 3 yrs/ college also/(100% scholarship funded)/ and enlisted in Army/Ranger school

- attained 1st sergeant/squad leader/attached to Delta Force and JSOC/awarded: Silver Star/(Bosnia CIA ties)/Bronze

Star(Afghanistan area-classified)/finished law school as LAPD officer/youngest detective ever/assigned to undercover,

200 arrests/175 convictions including 88 murders solved LAPD medal of valor (2)/citation for bravery (3)

She put her head on her desk and said "We/I screwed up, read this" and e-mailed his record. She would fix it.

**AND KNOW YOU KNOW-DOES BOSNIA RING A BELL ANOTHER. THINK G'S EX WIFE AND THX FOR THE REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3 sorting things out

**OK WE CLEAN UP THE ISSUES, HANDLE A COUPLE FAN CONCERNS AND GET READY TO END THIS WITH NEXT CHAPTER.**

SAMS REACTION

After reading the recap, Sam leaned back and said "Crap, no wonder he reversed on me. Rangers are not

to be messed with. We need to set this straight."

G'S REACTION (while going on line and reading Deeks detailed report on Bosnia)

"Oh wow, remember the Bosnia story I told you with Gibbs. The rest of the story is that this was also the first

mission for a young agent-remember my ex-TracY? She was there. Gibbs didn't trust her and covertly called in a favor to

get Deeks and his squad to back us up. Gibbs and I went into this house to round up some terrorists. Tracy was to

cover the rear and not let anyone run. According to Deeks she bolted BEFORE the firefight. We thought she was hurt or

taken. Anyway they hit us with a stun grenade and we were out of it. When we woke up we were in the car with a note

saying all was handled and the bad guys were "hog tied by Tonto's friends" and left in the building for collection.

Tonto's friends- -duh Rangers. Gibbs just smiled and that was it. G thought, Gibbs trusts him, good enough for me.

KENSI CONFESSES

Sam looked at Kensi and said "You 2 have history so spill it." Kensi started in by saying "I thought he left me that

night but he took that beating to save me from gang rape among other things. I was almost 14 and he was 15." Then

she told them the whole story-living on the streets and all, leaving out that Deeks would not let her seduce him.

Sam and G exploded at the same time. It was G who said "You cuffed him, let us treat him like that and never

Said a word? He was irate. She only shook her head and said "I assumed he left me like all the other men in my life since.

That just built the walls even more. Now can we just go to the boatshed while I beat myself up thank you?"

At the boatshed, they found a note on the desk. It read, _To the holier than thou feds, I know you haven't found _

_the _killer_ yet. I got my guy but the gun he had was a 9 like the one your shooter used. On a hunch I bluffed him about a _

_ballistics match. He fell for it. Here is the gun, his taped, signed confession and he is cuffed in the room. Consider this _

_a peace offering or a lowly local leo one upping. Pretty sure I know which! S/Det. Deeks LAPD_

There was another note in an envelope, the word "Sunshine" on the outside. It read _Really Sunshine, really!_

_Where did all that talk of us getting out and then letting our love grow go to? I still have 'the pic' on my mirror. I looked_

_for you every chance I got. Little did I know you weren't in the system due to your profession. But you could have found_

_me in 15 minutes with your access. Why didn't you try? Guess this is hasta la vista baby. Take care. S/I tried, Shaggy._

While G and Sam handled the perp, she cried and vowed again to find him. She started later that day. Nell

offered help as she could see her friend was hurting. They had an address in 1 hour and Kensi started driving by there

going to and from work. No luck. Then she wondered does he still have his board? That's where he'll be if not back

under cover.

**Now that the loose ends are cleared up we have to make some progress, might even have my usual Jack Simeon dis.**


	4. Chapter 4-it's a love story

**OK TIME TO END THIS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAV'S AND COMMENTS. This is a little longer than normal-enjoy**

On the 3rd evening, as Kensi pulled up at the beach, she hoped this was the nite. She had been beating herself up

pretty bad since she realized he didn't leave her all those years ago. Then it hit her-do I still have feelings for this guy?

For his part he was thinking he was tired. Bates had given him 3 weeks to 'unwind' He had been from case to case

or almost 11 months. Much of that as Max Gentry who was modeled on his dad-the bastard. That one was hard on him.

As she wondered about her feelings he appeared, sitting in sand, with his board standing next to him. As she neared him

from behind he said "You here to surf or you lost? I always know when you're near." She sat next to him and asked

"Why aren't you out there?" "Not feelin' it the last few days, you still as good as you were?" he retorted. "I don't even

own one anymore. Not been on one since you've been gone" was her sad reply. What's wrong that you aren't out

there? It's the one constant in your life?" "I did something really stupid. This woman I thought had fallen off the face of

the earth walks back into my life one day, does a pretty good job of slapping me around-figuratively-and acts like I shot

her puppy and I didn't have a clue why, but then it dawned on me. Their is only reason she would turn on me besides

the thought that I ran out on her, which hurt me as she should know I never would. It is that someone hurt her really

bad, it's the only explanation. So I beat myself up because I gave her a nasty note and really laid it on thick." "Sounds like

she deserved all of it" said Kensi. "No, she deserved me saying it to her face and the chance to slap me or shoot me or

tell me I'm wrong and why. I pulled a chicken stunt and that is something I have never been." Kensi thought a moment

and said "Remember Jack Simeon? He showed up one day as a marine and next thing I know we're engaged. I was in

college, just getting ready for FLETC. You would have been in Afghanistan about then." "Yea " is all he offered.

"After 2 tours over there, he came home to me, suffering from PTSD and on a Christmas morning he walked out and I

haven't seen or heard of him since. " While listening he thought-Jack the jerk? He was at Camp Leatherneck both times.

I saw him all the time. He was a pencil pusher-company clerk. How the hell does he get PTSD unless he was claiming

plain scared trembling dofus as his excuse. He decided that wasn't his to say and she could look up his record. Instead

"Wow, I REALLY can't stand the guy." They talked for 3 hours sorting it all out and finally Deeks said, "Sunshine, how

about we start dating? I never quit thinking about you and I want to give us a chance to have that life we used to dream

was beyond the reach of a couple street kids." After what seemed like weeks she said "I'd like that but first you have to

hear me say how sorry I am." "No I don't, remember our agreement, no apologies between friends, Bright Eyes."

**4 WEEKS LATER**

Kensi walked into the bullpen whistling and a big grin plastered on her face. G couldn't resist. "Someone have

a real good time last night?" "Yes I did actually. An old boyfriend has come back and it has been great these last

4 weeks and last night was over the moon." Sam and G looked at each other and Sam finally said "Only old boyfriend I

can think of is Jack." G said "No, it could be the LAPD detective. Could it be? Did you two bury the hatchet so to speak?"

"You guys have him wrong. You read the file. The man is a good person and doesn't deserve to be dumped on." G said

"You're right. I actually have been thinking we do need to make peace with LAPD and maybe he can help. I have an idea

but I need to get Hetti on board then I'll clue you guys in." He went to see Hetti.

As he did that, Kensi got a call from Shaggy. "I have to go under for 3 to 4 weeks, as Max and I need you and

your team to back me up if I call." "Why" she asked. He explained "The lack of backup from LAPD and Bates along with

the fact that it involves Point Mugu marines selling weapons to LA gangs, they asked LAPD to handle and turn em over

to NCIS. They assumed we have the same relationship with you as we do all the other bases in the area. I gotta hande it

aone. I need your ok to use your place and tell them I'm living with my girl friend now that I'm out of jail. If I can't handle

the takedown myself I will text you 911 with an address. That means there are more than 6 up to 12 of them. Figure I

can bluff my way up to 6. Will the 2 knuckle draggers agree or is it Hetti's call?" She stated "Sam and G both realize how

bad they acted and want to find a way to make it right since I told em about us." "Oh great now I get the big brother talk

and beat down from them to boot" he groaned. "No, I told them they better not touch you. I was pretty sure you could

handle them but if needed I would help you kick their collective butts into next week." Deeks had to laugh out loud.

"There's the Bad-Ass Blye I know and love. So can you do it?" "I'll text you in 10 after I talk to em" she said. At that Hetti

and G walked into the bullpen. Hetti said "Agents, Mr. Callen has made a suggestion and I want it to happen. We need"

Kensi interrupted saying "I'm sorry but this is urgent" and she explained everything. Hetti and both agents said yes. G

mused it would be a good way to broach his idea. Hetti was a little upset saying "It is embarrassing that Mugu and the

other bases have a good relationship with LAPD and we don't and I want that fixed as soon as possible." Kensi went off

to text Deeks that all was a go and Hetti texted Bates saying "Our plan is working perfectly."

**3 WEEKS LATER**

It was early in the day when Kensi got the 911 from Deeks with an address and it said-10 of them, lights and

sirens. (in police language-all possible speed) The team quick got a 6 person swat team together and were there in 15

minutes. They rolled up to Deeks who laid it out quickly. "I go in the front-1 door in back. When you hear 'sunshine' on

your com units make like the cavalry." He then took off his vest and handed that plus both weapons to Kensi. I am

counting on you to get this me the gun however. I have my knife but they won't allow guns. The 3 agents looked at each

other as he walked away. Sam said it first "Gutty damn kid. " Kensi said "Always. Trust me has always taken care of

himself and those around him. He will get this done." G was wondering how Deeks had a com unit on their frequency.

Just then they heard "com check-Sunshine you there?" "Got it-you're good." As they listened in all 3 were amazed at the

way Deeks handled the situation from the get go. All went smooth. Mugu would wrap up the sailors when they returned

and deliver them to NCIS. Then they heard "Let's finish this I need some sunshine and a little surfing time." G yelled "All

agents' go-go-go." As the agents and swat stormed the place Kensi saw Deeks behind a stack of gun crates. "Shaggy"

she yelled. He turned and the gun came sliding. As the battle wound down the only ones left for the bad guys were the

2 Southside King leaders. Deeks stood up and yelled "LAPD come out with hands up, it's over." 2 guns clattered to the

floor and 4 hands shown. As they walked forward, Deeks said "Everyone hold fire we want them alive." Just then they

charged Deeks. One had a knife. Sam started in and Kensi said "No Sam, everyone hold place and do not fire." The one

with the knife came at Deeks, knife raised to strike. As he did Deeks stepped inside the man's arm, grabbing the wrist

with one hand and wrapping his other arm around the man's neck from behind. He then launched himself backwards

bouncing the man's head off the floor. He was up immediately but the other brother was on him, Deeks covered up,

dropped down and leg whipped the man. He went down and Deeks put a gun in his face. "Roll over and put your hands

on your back." As he cuffed him he noticed Kensi had cuffed the other one. Later, as they wrapped it all up and Deeks

had called Bates telling him it all went smoothly the agents got ready to leave. G said Detective, can you come by the

boatshed tomorrow about 10? We want to talk to you and we do come in peace this time." Deeks looked to Kensi who

nodded. He said "If she says yes, I'll do it." She said "Dinner at 6 at Angelo's, dress nice." "Yes boss" he said as he waved

his hand while walking away.

The next day at 10 everyone was assembled in the boat shed including Hetti, Nate and the wonder twins.

Deeks commented-"strength in numbers Hetti?" Kensi told all to sit at the conference table and she sat beside Deeks,

Taking his hand and said "Listen to em Shaggy; I think you'll like this."

G said "Detective Deeks, you were dead on. We had a dislike for LAPD for a variety of reasons. But we now have

one good reason to trust them-you. The way you handled all this, us that murderer a month ago, then asking for back-up

so we could get the military that were involved and all. You have convinced us to at least try to work together but to do

that we need an LAPD liaison that actually works out of here. The bonus is he gets access to all our 'goodies', the down-

side is he would have to partner with Kensi on a regular basis. Before you answer you do need to know that from Sam

and I that we profoundly apologize for how we acted. We know you and Kensi have patched it up and we are on board.

She has also made it clear to us that you are a truly good person and if we try to get in your face they will never find our

bodies. So what do you think?" Deeks hesitated and thought for a moment. About then Kensi nailed him in the ribs

with an elbow. "Wow Sunshine, is that what I have to look forward to if I'm your partner? " "Yea and so much more

Shaggy" she said in a very seductive voice "or you can get cut off till your 50, take your choice." The room was startled

for about 5 seconds and then laughter broke out everywhere. Deeks looked at Hetti and said "Despite the fact I smell

collusion between you and Bates on this I will gladly take the job. It is just another way I can help take down the

Gordon Brandel's of the world." Kensi smiled a knowing smile and Hetti said "Mr. Deeks I am totally offended and you- -

you're definitely 'cheeky' but welcome to NCIS. Kensi can bring you in tomorrow morning and we will go thru

paperwork, how things work, cars, everything. For now I think it is time to allow Agent Blye a day off. I believe I heard

that the surf is a 10 today Mr. Deeks." Kensi grabbed his hand and they were out the door in a second. On the way

to her car he said "Ok we gotta get you a board or you can use one of mine-what's your preference?" She said "For

today one of yours. Don't want to take the time to buy one, just to change." She hesitated and then said "Where do we

go from here Shaggy?" as they walked on. He thought for a minute then smiled and said "It's a new chapter." Kensi

was puzzled. "Are we writing a book?" "No were just living it chapter by chapter" he said. "So what's the name of this

book?" she asked. "It's a Love Story" is all he said and opened the car door for her.

**FADE TO BLACK- -Hope you enjoyed it as this is the end. **


End file.
